


Bad Timing

by Blood_On_Glass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, OC, Original work - Freeform, Sick!Emmett, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_On_Glass/pseuds/Blood_On_Glass
Summary: Emmett is thrilled when New Rebel Movement gets the gig they have been waiting for. Not to mention, he will finally be able to share the songs he wrote for Aiden. However, all of the luck turns upside down as he starts feeling sick during the concert.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vomiting. Just as all of my stories do. The prompt given to me was "your belly is really sick, isn't it?"

It was the biggest gig they had gotten so far. Emmett was with his band at a festival where they would perform in front of a couple hundred people. It didn’t seem like much, but since their gigs usually consisted of a handful of people at some venue, it was a big deal to them. Not to mention, they would be getting 500 bucks which would round out to 125 for each of them. Aiden was outside with them as the band learned long ago that wherever Emmett goes, Aiden goes. Besides, they all agreed Aiden was their little groupie that would support them no matter what. It was nice to have a loyal fan, even if it may be a little biased. Aiden was wearing a t-shirt he had made with the band name across the front and the list of members on the back. That alone Emmett was proud of because he knew Aiden’s body image issues usually prevented him from being able to wear anything else but baggy hoodies in public.

“I made them for everyone else too!” Aiden exclaimed happily as wrapped his arms around Emmett.

“Thank you, koala bear,” Emmett said with a little laugh as Aiden clung onto him. “You’ll always be New Rebel Movement’s biggest fan.”

Emmett wished he felt as excited as everyone else, but the nerves were starting to override that. Well, at least that’s what Emmett was sure it was. He wrapped the hand that was holding his drumsticks around Aiden, and his other nervously ran his hand through his light brown hair. He wouldn’t be so nervous if it weren’t for the fact that at this gig, he was also going to sing the song he wrote.

“Just look at me the whole time,” Aiden whispered, standing on his toes to kiss Emmett’s forehead. Emmett figured Aiden could tell he was a little nervous. Okay, a lot nervous.

“I will,” Emmett promised, kissing Aiden’s soft lips. “Thank you for supporting me all the time, Aiden. I love you.”

Aiden giggled and only held onto Emmett tighter, nuzzling into his chest. “Love you too.”

As they were setting up for the gig, Emmett felt his nerves move to his stomach. He had never been this nervous before, not even with his singing, so he wasn’t entirely sure what was bringing this on. He ran his hand over his drums like he always did when he felt nervous, hoping that would call him down. The drums had been the last thing his dad ever gave him before passing away, making them very special.

“Yo, Emmett!” The lead vocalist of the band, Roger, was looking over at Emmett with a small frown. “You look like you’re gonna hurl. C’mon, man. This is a great opportunity for us. You should be excited!”

Emmett straightened up and he smiled over at his bandmate and friend. “It’s all good over here, Roger.” If Roger, the man up front for nearly the whole show wasn’t nervous, Emmett felt like he shouldn’t be. He told himself that he would only be singing two songs and every time he rehearsed it, he got it down perfectly. Still, despite his own reassuring thoughts, his stomach was still twisting in knots and sweat was breaking out on his brow. He knew he needed to keep it together for the sake of the band and all he could hope for was not letting them down.

“Em!” Emmett turned around when he heard his favorite voice in the whole world rushing toward him. Aiden threw his arms around Emmett, holding him close. “You’re gonna do great, Em. I love you.” Aiden gave him a sweet kiss which made everything feel okay.

“Thanks, koala bear. I love you yoo.” Emmett watched as Aiden made his way down to the seating area where he grabbed a chair in the front row.

Emmett’s stomach twisted again as they went backstage and waited for show time. Quicker than he had anticipated, Roger was tapping him on the shoulder, indicating it was time for the four of them to go on stage. Emmett sat in the corner by his drums, wishing he could make himself relax a little. The strangest thing was, he didn’t feel all that nervous anymore. He wasn’t shaking, his heart wasn’t pounding. The only thing wrong was his stomach.

“Thank you for coming out here tonight,” Roger said into the mic after the audience stopped clapping. “We’re New Rebel Movement. I’m Roger, Zack is on guitar, Sadie is on bass, and Emmett is on drums.”

Hearing his name, Emmett offered a smile to the audience, but it was forced. He really was starting to feel sick. A loud ‘Woo!’ sounded in the audience when his name was called, making Emmett look over at Aiden who was smiling and waving at him.

“Thanks for coming out here, guys,” Roger continued. “Hope you enjoy.”

The music started and Emmett drummed away. Still, his favorite thing to do in the whole world was play music, but now it was turning into the worst thing in the world. He didn’t show it, though. He played with just as much enthusiasm and heart as always. Over time, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach only worsened and he didn’t know what to do.

Their third song ended and Emmett realized when Roger came up to him and handed the mic, it was his turn to sing his two. They arranged it in the middle so Emmett’s arms could have a break from the drumming and Roger could rest his voice for a little while. Emmett took the mic and walked up front as Roger sat at the drums. Emmett was doing his best to look as confident and comfortable as possible. “Hey, guys,” Emmett said into the mic, looking at the audience. “I’m taking front stage for a while to sing a couple of songs I wrote. I’d like to dedicate them to Aiden in the front row. He’s also my boyfriend and best friend.” Emmett smiled a little as he looked over at Aiden who was blushing and curled up in his chair. “I love you.”

The music started up and Emmett was standing there, getting ready to sing. His stomach was sloshing and gurgling and saliva was pooling in his mouth. He looked at Aiden the whole time, just like always, but it still wasn’t helping. In fact, when a concerned look appeared on his boyfriend’s face, he realized he must look as bad as he felt.

Even more humiliating, he realized he was supposed to have started singing by now. Instead, he was just standing there. He heard Zack, Roger, and Sadie slowly stop playing, apparently by now no longer able to keep it going as though it was all intentional. “You alright, mate?” he heard Zack ask. Emmett was sure everyone in the audience was staring at him too, but he couldn’t look at them. He kept his eyes locked on Aiden and began to slowly shake his head as he felt his stomach getting ready to heave. Aiden was already out of his chair and Emmett dropped the mic as he cupped a hand to his mouth. He gagged into it, hearing the whole audience react. As fast as he could, Emmett sprinted off stage and ran out the emergency exit into the alley.

Aiden was already waiting for him. “Emmett, what’s wrong? Are you just nervous?”

Emmett didn’t reply as he kept his hand pressed firmly against his lips. He rested one hand on the side of the building, looking down at the pavement He shook his head, finally answering Aiden’s question. No way in hell was this just nerves. Emmett slowly moved his hand from his mouth and rested it on his churning belly. He spread his legs apart to move them out of the way as he knew he was going to throw up. And very soon.

Aiden put his hand on his back and started rubbing in smooth circles. “It’s okay, Em. Maybe you’ll feel better afterward.”

Emmett let out a loud, guttural belch followed by a mouthful of saliva which he spat out onto to the pavement. A loud hiccup sounded from deep in the back of his throat and he choked on the burp that followed it. Emmett palmed at his belly as he coughed, wondering why his stomach had to be acting up. Today of all days.

“You belly is really sick, isn’t it?” Aiden whispered, resting his hand on top of Emmett’s over his belly. When Emmett moved his hand away to give Aiden more access, he felt Aiden’s hand slip underneath his t-shirt and press against his skin.

Emmett burped loudly at the contact and gagged harshly. He brought up a large mouthful of puke that had him gasping for air. Before he could take in a breath, his stomach heaved and he puked again, the watery substance splattering all over the pavement and wall.

“I’m sorry your belly is so sick,” Aiden whispered from behind him as he softly stroked the gurgling belly with his fingertips. It let out a loud, unhappy sound and Emmett burped again, bringing up a small rope of bile that hung from his lips.

“Looks like you’re empty, Em,” Aiden whispered, gently patting his stomach which was finally starting to settle.

“Looks like it,” Emmett agreed, sniffing and spitting one final time. Exhausted, he took a few steps away from the puke before letting himself slide down the building and sitting on the cold pavement. Aiden followed him as always, taking a seat next to him and sitting close enough so that their shoulders were touching. Emmett closed his eyes and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, the humiliation of running of stage finally hitting him. Not to mention, the rest of the bad will be pissed at him.

Emmett’s belly gurgled again and he winced softly. Aiden must have heard it too, because he leaned over and pressed a kiss to it, cupping it on either side with his gentle hands. “Wish you would stop giving Em so much trouble,” he scolded the belly playfully before kissing it again. Aiden was one to believe that a kiss really did make everything all better.

The gesture was sweet, but Emmett realized that he was missing out on the biggest gig yet. “I messed it all up,” he whispered, putting his head in his hands.

“Messed what up?”

Both Emmett and Aiden looked up when the band was coming outside. Roger was looking at Emmett, clearly expecting an answer to his question. He noticed everyone look over at the large pile of vomit he had left, all clearly worried once seeing it.

“The gig,” Emmett answered. “I don’t know why I threw up in the first place, but I feel better.”

“You didn’t mess it up,” Sadie cut in, putting a hand on her hip. Emmett noticed the microphone in the other and a smile appeared on her face as she held it out with a gloved hand. “Roger told the audience you were having a rough day but would be back in a minute. We took an intermission. You’ve only been out here for ten minutes.”

Emmett slowly took the microphone and chuckled a little. “Thank God. I thought I was going to give the band a bad rep.”

Zack walked over and pat Emmett on the shoulder. “Everything is the same. Except for the band name. We’re changing New Rebel Movement to New Barf Movement. Just in case your stomach can’t handle future shows.”

Emmett punched Zack in the shoulder as he rolled his eyes at the dumb joke before taking Aiden’s hand and making his way back into the building. Roger stopped him, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. “Dude, am I gonna get sick after using the microphone you sing into? And using your drums?”

Emmett nodded. “Probably. New Barf Movement doesn’t have to be just me, you know.”

Roger looked genuinely concerned and Emmett just laughed before walking back in the building. The audience clapped when he returned, probably more out of pity than anything else, but he would take it. Aiden returned to the front row seat, watching Emmett with a big smile.

“Sorry about that guys,” Emmett said to everyone. “Now, let’s get on with the show!”

Thankfully, the rest of the show went smoothly without casualties. Afterward, they all celebrated with soda and burgers. Emmett felt completely fine and figured maybe he had just been stressed.

That is… until halfway through dinner, Roger put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my Tumblr is hold-my-hair-back which is where you can find a /lot/ more of this stuff. I have a lot of work, both original and fanfic, on there.


End file.
